De plus en plus curieux
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Le thé est servi Miss Liddle. Il est si clair que l'on voit le fond de la théière, et... ooooooh ! que vois-je à l'intérieur ? Viens vite Alice ! Rejoint le terrier du Lapin Blanc ! Et attention à ta tête lors de la chute !
1. Un curieux message

_Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour écrire une petite fic sur le monde d'Alice aux pays des merveilles ! XD ça c'est à cause de Nai... hurmph... j'ai rien dit. Héhé. ;) bref, la folie de ce monde m'a contaminé et j'ai laisser ma folie se matérialiser ainsi. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un curieux message

Alice était chez elle, dans le jardin de sa maison situé à Londres, en train de jouer avec son chat Dinah. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et selon les recommandations répétées de sa mère et de sa sœur, Lizzie, elle jouait avec le félin à l'ombre d'un platane de taille assez imposante.

Lui accordant quelques regards, la fillette imaginer que l'arbre était un immense être vivant, tel un humain, ou une créature issue de son imagination. Telles branches étaient les bras, le tronc le corps, les feuilles des cheveux et de la barbe, et les racines des jambes et les pieds.

- Je me demande si cet arbre est aussi grand que le Jabberwocky... qu'en penses-tu Dinah ?

- Miaou...

- Si tu pouvais parler comme le chat du Cheshire ou comme le lapin blanc, j'aurais déjà eu ma réponse. Quoique... avec le chat du Cheshire, je chercherais encore la réponse via ses étranges énigme et jeux de mots. Jeux de mots...

Alice relança donc la pelote de laine rose a la petite féline, qui courut après et joua avec sa patte pour l'attraper.

- Jeux de mots. En voilà un jeu d'esprit amusant... voyons voir... ça peut être un mot qui se prononce pareil et qui pourrait s'écrire de plusieurs façons différentes ! comme... comme... l'été ! oui ! l'été, Dinah, c'est la saison, mais en cherchant, on peut aussi dire « les thés ! » pas mal hein ?

- Miaoou !

- Le ciel des thés...

La blondinette se mit aussitôt à regarder le ciel, et avec une de ses fameuses visions, elle eut un rire.

- Dinah... je viens d'imaginer le ciel bleu avec des marres de thé ! et des nuages en forme de théières partout ! que ce serait amusant si c'était vrai! riait-elle

Elle marqua de nouveau une pause, avant de reprendre son fou rire

- Si c'était vrai... si « ces thés » vrais ! hihi ! bien sur que les thés sont vrai ! pourquoi une boisson serait fausse ? tiens, en y réfléchissant, c'est bientôt l'heure du...

- Alice ? Aliiiiiiiice ! viens ! c'est l'heure du thé ! appela sa sœur depuis la terrasse de la demeure

- Oui j'arrive ! fit elle depuis le jardin

Elle se releva, frottant les plis de sa robe bleue et de son tablier blanc pour enlever les brindilles d'herbe. Elle ramena d'un geste des bras ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules afin de rafraîchir son coup.

- Fait trop chaud ! Je devrais envisager de les relever dans ces cas-là... souffla-t-elle

Elle prit donc son chat blanc dans ses mains et courut légèrement vers la terrasse ou elle put voir des domestiques installer tout le nécessaire pour le thé en famille, sur une belle table de jardin en acier finement travailler blanc, à l'ombre d'une grande ombrelle.

Sa mère Hélène, son père Charles et sa sœur Lizzie étaient déjà installés à table, se faisant servir par le personnel.

- Ah te voila Alice ! ton thé aurait fini par être froid ! reprocha gentiment sa mère.

- Comment pourrait-il être froid sous cette chaleur cuisante, mère ?

- Hum hum hum... riait son père derrière sa propre tasse

La fillette souriait à son père qui lui, comprenait le sens de son imagination. Sa mère levait les yeux au ciel avant de boire un gorgé de son thé, tandis que Lizzie se servit en gâteau et biscuit. Alice se faisait servir par la gentille servante à qui elle adressa un sourire. Dinah aussi avait droit à une assiette de lait bien frais, qu'elle se fit servir au pied d'Alice

Mais Alice perdit légèrement son sourire quand elle vit que le service à thé actuel n'est pas celui qu'elle a toujours connu.

- Un souci Alice ?

- Euh, non mère. C'est juste que... c'est un nouveau service ?

- Oui Alice. Si les humains changent au fil du temps, il est normal que nous changions de temps en temps de porcelaine. Expliqua son père

- Oh. D'accord.

- Moi je le trouve très beau mère.

- Merci Lizzie.

La petite famille but le délicieux thé, mangea les succulentes pâtisseries, ria de tout, discuta des dernières actualités de la ville. Mais comme ces sujets ennuyaient la plus jeune, elle appela son père pour lui faire part du jeu de mots qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt en jouant dans le jardin.

- Père... j'ai trouvé un jeu de mots très amusant tout a l'heure ! il faut que je vous le dise !

- Alice, ton père était en occuper à nous parler de... reprocha Hélène avec gentillesse

- Ça ira ma chère. je t'écoute Alice, dis-moi vite ta trouvaille avant de la perdre. Souriait Charles.

- D'accord. Alors voilà. Il y a la saison de l'été, mais moi j'ai imaginé que l'on dirait la saison comme la boisson dans notre tasse ! et du coup, j'ai imaginé le ciel recouvert de thé et des théière a la place des nuages !

Son père riait de son idée. Lizzie et Hélène souriait face à l'humour de la cadette et des rires du chef de la famille.

- Excellent Alice. Très jolie trouvaille !

- Merci père.

- Allez. Boit ton thé et mange tes gâteaux avant qu'il ne tourne à cause de la chaleur. Lui conseilla-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant

- Oui père.

La fillette exécuta les conseils de son père, tout en imaginant ce que cela donnerait si le gâteau posé dans son assiette se mettait à tourner sur lui-même, comme une danseuse. Après quelques gorgées, Alice finissait sa première tasse de thé, et en désirer une autre.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. lui dit Lizzie qui avait deviné le souhait de sa jeune soeur.

- Non Lizzie. J'ai 10 ans et je suis capable de me servir du thé proprement et comme une grande fille.

- Très bien. Approuva sa sœur

Alice prit donc prudemment la théière blanche en porcelaine et se servit correctement son thé, sous les yeux de sa famille. Elle eut droit à des sourires, des regards impressionnés et de fierté, tandis que les joues de la jeune fille se teinter d'un adorable rose et qu'elle reposer à sa place la théière.

- Merci... tu as vu Dinah ? je sais me servir du thé comme une grande maintenant !

Mais dans un miaou éclair, le chat sauta la table et fit tomber le beau récipient au sol, qui se fracassa en plusieurs gros morceaux, le thé s'étalant sur le carrelage.

- Oh ! seigneur ! fit sa mère avec horreur en se levant

- Oh non... gémissait Lizzie

- Alice ! tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta son père en se levant à son tour

- Non père je... je n'ai rien... rhooo. Dinah ! vilain chat ! gronda Alice en réalisant les dégâts

- Miaou... fit la petite chatte comme si elle était désolée

- Y'a pas de miaou qui tienne ! regarde ce que tu as fait ! je suis désolée mère...

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. Écartes-toi prudemment Alice, je... on va ramasser les débris.

- Non mère. C'est mon chat qui l'a cassé et je suis responsable d'elle et de ses bêtises. Je ramasserai donc avec prudence ses dégâts, c'est promis. Affirma la petite.

- Quoi ? non. Si tu te blesses, tu...

- Hélène, laissez-la faire. Elle a déjà conscience des responsabilités concernant les animaux domestiques pour son âge, et c'est une très bonne chose. Encouragea son père avec un sourire à sa femme et à sa fille.

- Bien Charles... dans ce cas, va-y ma chérie. prend ce qu'il faut en cuisine, ramasse et revient finir ton goûter.

- Oui mère.

La fillette alla donc en cuisine chercher un ramasse poussière, une serpillière et un balai et revient auprès des dégâts. Sa famille reprenait leur conversation pour ne pas déranger la petite. En se penchant pour ramasser le plus gros avec ses mains, Alice put constater que l'intérieur de la théière avait des mots écrits dessus, comme un message. Et ce, sur plusieurs gros morceaux.

- Étrange... vraiment curieux... murmura-t-elle tout étonnée en prenant un morceau dans ses mains pour l'examiner

- Out va bien Alice ?

- Oui mère. Tout va bien. Je... je m'applique c'est tout.

Elle mit donc tous les morceaux dans le ramasse poussière et rendit la terrasse propre, grâce à la serpillière et au balai. Mais au lieu de jeter les débris à la poubelle, elle alla les mettre dans sa chambre, bien à l'abri des regards tout en veillant à ne pas se faire surprendre par les domestiques. Après avoir dissimulé les débris et s'être débarbouiller les bras, elle redescendit finir son goûter avec sa famille.

Le thé se finit donc sans autre accident, Dinah étant ailleurs. Mais Alice n'arrivait pas réussie à penser à autre chose qu'aux bouts de texte dans la porcelaine. C'est ainsi, qu'après son goûter, au lieu de retourner jouer dans le jardin avec ses jeux, elle préféra monter dans sa chambre et élucider ce mystérieux message, sans en parler à sa famille.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit les morceaux légèrement collants et entêtant de thé et les examina attentivement. En effet chaque morceau contenait un bout de texte, un peu comme un puzzle.

- Oh chouette ! un nouveau jeu ! rien de plus simple que d'assembler les morceaux ! mais au lieu de me fiait à l'écriture, je vais plutôt me fiait à la forme des bouts cassés. C'est mieux. De toute façon, avec l'écriture légèrement illisible, ça ne servirait à rien.

C'est alors que la fillette commença son puzzle, assise en tailleur par terre. Se fiant aux formes, elle reconstitua bien vite l'ordre de lecture du message, les morceaux de porcelaine alignée les uns après les autres sur le sol.

- Voilà ! ils sont tous rassembler ! les autres morceaux n'ont rien d'autre d'écrit... alors voyons ce que ça donne... humph... ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit la marque du fabricant !

Les pièces rassemblaient, Alice put lire, ou voir ceci :

_ « Etéd idim-sérpa elleb ettec rap ut-sneived euq ? ut tiaf euq siam ? ecila erehc._

_Erélliuc enu'd eélbuort non éht ed essat enu emmoc ici emlac tse tuot, xueibarf ruoj ud ruoj el eguor enier al ed te ykcowrebbaj ud noitirapsid al siuped._

_Ikikir noitop al ed ésuba tnaya esueicilam ellof enuej enu revuort y'd nifa, eréièht am ed rueirétni'l returcs ed exelfér el erocne ia'j._

_Ic-spmet sec éht el erdnerp ed spmet el tnatua ue siamaj ia'n ej. Nipal el tôtulp uo. Truoc éht el te, eluocé's spmet el, tircé tôtulp uo, siasid el ej emmoc._

_Enialiv. Enneit al éssac sa ut euq tse'c, etxet ec eril up sa ut is, sruellia'd._

_Ellievrev al tse'c, sellievrem sed enievrev al rac! Ellievrev al à tnatêtne egavuerb xueiciléd nu rap retnet cnod iot-sessail! Éht el tiob no siam, essat al dnerp no, larénég ne rac, aç erid ed xueiruc. __Éht el erdnerp rinev à, etivé't non te, etivni't ej._

_Sissa àjéd siares ej, iom. Serueh xis à iom-evuorter. Tahc ed eugnal snas uo ceva, essat à etêt ne tôtulp uo, etêt à etêt ne cnod snores suon._

_Reilepahc el ! retâh et siarved ut ! esueiruc etitep etiv tneiver. »_

Affichant de grands yeux ronds face à ce message pour le moins étrange, Alice ne put lâcher qu'une seule phrase.

- De plus en plus curieux...

* * *

_Hum... Un bien étrange message. O.o Que peut il dire ? qui en est l'auteur ? pourquoi Alice a t-elle reçu un message si... étrange dans sa théière ? libre à vous d'essayer de le traduire et de me faire par de votre supposition en review! ;D_


	2. Invitation élucidée

**_Naima _**_: NON ! XDD J'ai fait exprès de tout mélanger rien que pour vous rendre fou ! XD et le message, c'était le but ! XD tu saura dans ce chapitre pourquoi il tient tant à ce qu'elle revienne. ;D bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_Zia_**_ : XDD ouais j'en doute pas ! à la base je me suis inspiré du film de Tim Burton mais je me suis rendu compte que j'ai mélanger un peu toutes les versions ! XDD en tout cas merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Invitation élucidée

- De plus en plus curieux...

Alice avait gardé le même étonnement, mais aussi la même incompréhension dans son regard face à ce message pour le moins... étrange. Étrange. Oui, étrange. C'était bien le mot qui convenait le plus face à ce tas de mot incompréhensif !

- De plus en plus curieux... marmonnait-elle sans relâche en se penchant à nouveau pour tenter de comprendre ces textes.

Elle avait dû le relire Dieu sait combien de fois. sans résultat, ni explication ni logique. Plus elle le relisait, plus elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Non mais sérieusement ! quel est donc ce message !

Elle essaya une dernière fois, mais sans succès. Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras, le regard toujours fixé sur la porcelaine.

- Mais que veut dire ce texte ? J'ai pourtant remis tous les morceaux dans le bon ordre ! aucune personne censée n'écrit comme ça !

Ordre. Censé. Ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête, comme s'il lui soufflait la solution.

- Et si... et si tous les mots n'étaient pas dans le bon ordre ? ou bien... ce sont les lettres qui sont dans le mauvais ordre ? si c'est bien ça, je ne vois que peu de gens capables de l'envoyer un tel message.

Son visage afficha un sourire en coin. Elle avait compris.

- Les habitants du pays des merveilles ! mais oui ! la théière ! le thé ! le Chapelier ! aaah... quel farceur ce chapelier ! mais comment veut-il que je le comprenne tout ça ! Il ne changera donc jamais... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire

Elle se détendit un peu du fait qu'elle avait plus pou moins deviné l'expéditeur, et se mit à réfléchir de plus belle.

- Et si... et si les mots s'étaient mélangés quand la théière est tombée ? C'est possible ça ! La théière tombe avec les mots à l'endroit, et les mots se mélangent quand elle se brise ! Je dois donc "dé-casser" la théière !

« _Théière tu n'es pas cassée, et tes mots ne sont pas mélangés. Si je veux te déchiffrer, il faudra me débrouiller !_ » pensa la fillette avec amusement

- Bon. Pense comme eux. Pense comme eux... là-bas, la logique devient presque illogique. Le bon, le mauvais, l'ordre... le désordre. Mais oui ! les mots sont inversés ! suffit de lire de l'autre sens ! le début devient la fin, et la fin le début !

Contente d'elle, elle reprenait chaque fin de phrase et la lisais à voix haute en déchiffrant les mots du mieux qu'elle pouvait car la lettre semblait s'être effacée avec le thé.

- Il aurait pu m'envoyer son message dans un objet qui ne craignait pas qu'il s'efface ! ah la la...

Elle replaçait donc tous les mots dans le bon sens, sachant que les lettres, elles, étaient dans le bon sens !

- Alors... Chère Alice, gniagniagnia… Disparition du Jabbabworry... graine flouge.. hi hi ... la taffe. Plongée d'une... hein ? fuitière. Voilà ! J'ai trouvé !

Réussissant à déchiffrer le message dans sa quasi-totalité, voila ce qu'elle put lire, ou comprendre.

_ « Chère Alice, mais que te fais tu ? Mais que deviens-tu par cette bête après-vomi de thé ?_

_Des puces le dispersion du Jabbabworry et de la graine flouge le jour du four grabieux, trou est calme iic comme un taffre d'été nah foublée de la plongée d'une fuitière._

_J'ai eoncore le gréfèxe de sfruner l'intérieur de ma tétière, afin d'y trouer une jrune fone mafilieuse ayant abuné de la poton Rikiki._

_Comme je le frisait, ou pluot évrice, le tempe croule, et lthé croute. Ou plutôt le ldin. J'ai gramais ku trant le temps de flemp le fé chten chi_

_D'aiheuf , si tu a spli lire ce texf, c'est quf tu as frassé la kiienne. Vialme._

_Je 'tine , et non té vite, à vienoe prendre le thé, curieux de die ca, en génial, on prdne la tasse mais on bot le thé ! laite toi donc têper par un délicieux bièrage entêtant à la vergolle ! car la veinolle des merdeilles, c'est la vergolle !_

_Nous serons dnoc en tête à tête, ou plotu en tête à taffe, avec ou strass langue de cnat. Retroue-moi à sit herwer, moi je sertais dena assite._

_retiens vite petite cunieuse, tu dnière te hâfrer ! Le Chapalu. »_

- Voilà ! Même si les lettres sont à moitié effacées par le thé brûlant, j'ai compris ! Le Chapelier m'invite à prendre le thé au pays des merveilles, car il se demande ce que je deviens ! comprit-elle

Son visage devient pensive, et triste en même temps.

- Je lui manque on dirait, surtout depuis ma récente confrontation avec le Jabberwocky, ou l'action était tellement intense que je n'osais me demander si j'allais revenir un jour...

Mais rien qu'en repensant l'invitation de son vieil ami, elle retrouva son sourire.

- Eh bien, à la bonne heure, Chapelier ! Je retrouverai donc le terrier du lapin, à moins que celui-ci n'ait déménagé.

Elle retrouva une expression encore plus songeuse.

- Oui... et si le lapin blanc avait changé d'endroit ? Il se plaignait tout le temps d'être en retard ! Peut-être que je ne retrouverai jamais ce trou rempli de racines !

Si Alice voulait vraiment vérifier cette théorie, la seule manière, c'était d'y aller au plus vite.

- Mère ne voudra pas que je sorte seule... Je me sauverai lors du changement de service des domestiques.

Sortant de sa chambre le plus discrètement possible, elle se faufilais donc en dehors de la maison en passant par les cuisines. La chance devait être avec elle ! personne ne l'avait vu ou interpellé ! et la voilà dehors maintenant.

- Hihi ! un jeu d'enfant ! bon. Je sais que l'emplacement du terrier est différent. Il peut-être n'importe ou, du moment où il y a... des arbres... la colline ! là où Lizzie m'a fait de la lecture et que je le suis endormie la première fois !

Elle arpentait donc le chemin jusqu'à la petite colline. Là-bas, Alice avait un sourire quand elle reconnus le dit arbre, mais en cherchant aux alentours, son sourire s'élargissait encore plus ! L'arbre ! Le trou ! voilà ! Le trou était toujours là !

Alice avait toujours un peu peur de tomber, mais rien n'y fait, on ne peut pas descendre un escalier dans ce terrier, et puis...

- AAAAAAAAAH ! fit-elle en tombant dans le trou

..oO*Oo..

Malgré mes craintes, et malgré moi, je tombais, une fois de plus, dans le terrier du lapin blanc, côtoyant durant mon interminable chute, des pianos, montres, mobiliers divers, service à thé, etc., risquant à tout moment de me cogner dessus et me faisant crier de peur et d'angoisse.

Puis j'arrivais sur les terres à carrelage noir et blanc du monde des merveilles, atterrissant par terre, une douleur aux fesses se faisant sentir suite à mon arrêt brutal au sol.

- Aouuhh… … J'ai mal … je ne comprends pas comment je fais pour ne rien me briser à chaque fois!

Me relevant douloureusement, je me mis en marche vers la salle des portes ou se trouver le fameux Gigancake pour me faire grandir ainsi que la boisson Rikiki pour me faire rapetisser. Avec encore la même table, clé, et porte à franchir.

Connaissant la démarche à suivre, je m'agenouillais pour manger un morceau de Gigancake dans la petite boîte posé aux pieds de la table. Je me mis aussitôt à grandir et à grandir jusqu'à ce que ma tête atteigne le plafond. Ma robe s'adapter en fonction de ma taille. Puis je me mit accroupi pour saisir la minuscule clé sur la table et prit le flacon de la potion Rikiki, posé juste à côté de la clé.

Clé en main, je but une gorgé du minuscule flacon, je me mis à rapetisser, jusqu'à ce que j'attrape la bonne taille pour passer la petite porte. Je l'ouvris avec la clé, et je put commencer mon voyage à travers le pays des merveilles.

Croisant quelque hippocapillons, fleurs vivantes, ainsi que d'autres créature qui me saluaient et que je saluais en retour, je continuais de marcher jusqu'à une forêt sombre et mystérieuse. Je la connaissais cette forêt. Je savais qui je verrais. Enfin... voir. C'est un bien grand mot ! marchant sur le sentier, une créature peu orthodoxe affublée d'un étrange sourire m'interrompit dans ma marche.

- Tiens... Mais c'est Alice ! La vraie Alice qui a défrisé le Jabberwocky !

C'était le chat du Cheshire. Il me regardait de ses grands yeux vert brillant et me souriait... à pleine dent, tandis qu'il était confortablement installé sur une branche.

- Bonjour le chat ! Je suis bien contente de te voir ! dis-je avec un sourire joyeux

- Moi de même trésor. Dis-moi. Que viens-tu faire aux Merveilles?

- Eh bien, on m'a invitée à prendre une tasse de thé.

Le chat disparut pour réapparaître à cotés de moi.

- Mais c'est absurde, voyons ! Que ferais-tu avec une tasse de thé, jeune fille ?

- Mais c'est une façon de parler ! Je bois le contenu de la tasse ! Du thé ! En compagnie du Chapelier !

- Ah ? Mais je n'ai pas été invité ? Il n'aime pas ma compagnie ?

En effet le Chapelier n'appréciait pas trop la compagnie du chat, surtout que celui-ci les avait abandonné la première fois lors de l'attaque de la reine Iracebeth sur le royaume de la reine Mirana. Mais le chat s'était rattrapé et fait pardonner en sauvant le Chapelier d'une exécution public. Mais le Chapelier semblait avoir encore quelques réticences. Je tentais donc de rattraper la maladresse du Chapelier. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Chapelier n'avait invité que moi ? étrange.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner ? Ce serait amusant, nous ferions la route ensemble !

- Très bien. Je t'accompagne voir le Chapelier, mais je n'irais pas plus loin.

- Oh... dommage...

- Ne t'en fais pas trésor. Et puis, les goûters autour d'une table, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. souriait-il en flottant dans l'air, en ayant pris le soin d'insister sur le dernier mot.

- Je vois. Eh bien, allons-y ! souriait je en retour

Nous marchions donc vers la petite vallée où le Chapelier avait l'habitude de prendre le thé avec le lièvre de Mars et le Loire. Le chat, quant à lui, n'avait pas posé une patte au sol tout le long de la route et volé de si, à mes cotés

Arrivés sur place, le Chapelier, occuper à servir du thé, laissa entrevoir une lueur de joie dans ses yeux fortement colorés quand il nous vit

- Ohhh, c'est toi, Alice !

- Bonjour Chapelier !

- Tu as bien reçu ma théière on dirait!

- Oui j'ai bien reçu votre invitation pour le moins…originale.

- Merci ! Oh comme je suis content de te voir ! et pour une fois tu n'es pas en retard !

- Eh bien je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Fit le chat

Le chat du Cheshire disparut alors dans un faible nuage de fumée violette, laissant transparaître quelques instants son sourire et ses yeux perçants.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça ! grogna le Chapelier avec une grimace

- Pourquoi donc?

- Ça a le don de me rendre... nerveux... j'en deviendrai fou à le voir faire ça tout le temps!

- Moi, cela m'amuse ! J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir disparaître ! ça doit être pratique en plus, non ?

- Euh... si vous le dites, très chère. Allez, asseyez-vous à la place de votre choix ! proposa-t-il avec joie, d'un signe de main vers la table

- Bien entendu. Souriait je

Alice et le Chapelier s'asseyaient, devant une table emplie de bonnes choses, dont le fameux thé.

- Euh... Chapelier ?

- Oui Alice ?

- Où sont donc le lièvre et le Loire ? et pourquoi suis-je la seule à être invité à table ? et...

- Une question à la fois petite curieuse ! mais je te donnerais toutes les réponses souhaiter. Alors pour commencer, le lièvre et le Loire sont partis en vadrouille je ne sais où, suite à ma demande. Quoique la Vadrouille, je ne sais pas où se situe cette contrée. Ensuite, si je ne t'ai invité que toi, c'est pour avoir le plaisir ne serait-ce qu'une fois de partager un thé en ta charmante compagnie Alice. Satisfaite ?

- j'en suis flattée de votre attention mon ami. merci. Mais encore une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi avoir envoyé une invitation dans une théière ? je m'en suis mélangé les pinceaux a déchiffrer le message !

- Les pinceaux ? mais... que faisait tu avec des pinceaux pour déchiffrer un message ? je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Et puis dans une théière, on mélangerait plutôt des cuillères ! ou du thé, ce qui serait plus approprié non ?

- Euh... oui, je suppose, mais... pourquoi à moi ?

- Pour innover mes invitations pardi! et puis je savais que toi seule serait assez folle pour comprendre un tel message ! ingénieux non ?

- En effet... merci du compliment

- Parfait ! Alors ? Prendrions-nous cette tasse de thé ? fit-il gaiement

- Oh oui ! J'ai des millions de choses à vous raconter, Chapelier !

- Des millions ? Oh, je crains que nous n'auront pas assez de thé, jeune fille.

Nous rions de bon coeur, le Chapelier me servant une tasse de thé à la verveille. Je ne fut jamais aussi contente que de voir mon ami le Chapelier. Lui, qui me comprenait, qui partageait mes folies et mes pensées. Bref, une personne avec qui on aime prendre le thé.

* * *

Et bien voilà. Il s'agissait d'une invitation à prendre le thé de la part du chapelier ! ^^ avait-il besoin de faire si compliquer ? ;) bah, si c'était simple, ou serait le plaisir ? ou la folie ? :p

En cadeau bonus, je vous mets le vrai texte de la lettre du chapelier ! en fait tout était à l'envers et j'avais tout réécrit depuis la dernière lettre de la phrase, jusqu'à la première de la phrase ! ;D et bon sang, je vous cache pas que c'est chiant ! on doit oublier aucune lettre ! XD

Ceux qui connaissent le livre « de l'autre côté du miroir » devaient savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Faire comme Alice, prendre un miroir et voir le texte dans le bon sens, dans le reflet. ^^ Sauf que faire comme dans le livre, ça n'aurait pas était possible dans le site de fanfiction. :/ mais au moins, la tache était plus ardue ! hé hé ! ^^

Vous l'aurez peut-être noté que dans ce fic, j'ai beaucoup employé des mots où l'on prononce la lettre « T » ! l'avez-vous notez ? ;D

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est très court comme histoire ! :D

Merci, et a bientôt ! :D

_"Chère Alice. Mais que fait tu ? que deviens-tu par cette belle après-midi d'été ? _

_Depuis la disparition du Jabberwocky et de la Reine rouge le jour du jour Frabieux, tout est calme ici comme une tasse de thé non troublée par la plongée d'une cuillère. _

_J'ai encore le réflexe de scruter l'intérieur de ma théière, afin d'y trouver une jeune folle malicieuse ayant abusé de la potion Rikiki._

_Comme je le disais, ou plutôt écrit, le temps s'écoule, et le thé court. Ou plutôt le lapin. Je n'ai jamais eu autant le temps de prendre le thé ces temps-ci._

_D'ailleurs, si tu as pu lire ce texte, c'est que tu as cassé la tienne. Vilaine._

_Je t'invite, et non t'évite, à venir prendre le thé. Curieux de dire ça, car en général, on prend la tasse, mais on boit le thé ! laisses-toi donc tenter par un délicieux breuvage entêtant à la verveille ! car la verveine des merveilles, c'est la verveille !_

_Nous serons donc en tête à tête, ou plutôt en tête à tasse, avec ou sans langue de chat. Retrouve-moi à six heures. Moi, je serais déjà assis._

_Revient vite petite curieuse ! tu devrais te hâter ! Le Chapelier"_


End file.
